Atos que levam à morte
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Você não morre sem explicação, existe um caminho a ser trilhado até lá. - SiriusxRegulus - PARA MORGANA ONIRICA! 8D •


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é meu temporariamente, para que eu possa escrever essa fic para a **Morgana Onírica.**

**

* * *

**

**Ato I – Respeitável público**

"O que é..._isso_?"

"Seu irmãozinho, Sirius. O nome dele é Regulus."

"E porque ele é tão...rosa, feio e desdentado? De onde ele veio?"

"_Gu_!"

"Ele nem fala! Parece uma fada mordente, só que sem os dentes!"

_(e correm rios de ciúmes no peito do ator principal, enquanto o reconhecimento de que o pequeno coadjuvante sem falas a sua frente merece e precisa de sua preocupação)_

* * *

**Ato II – Primeira Guerra Mundial**

"O que você quer?"

"Isso é uma vassoura?"

"É _minha_ vassoura. Some daqui, pirralho!"

"Me ensina a voar?"

"Não. Nem pensar."

"Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!"

"..."

"..."

"Eu vou contar para a mamãe que você me empurrou! Sirius, seu idiota, eu te odeio!"

_(o ator principal sorri sem usar os olhos, mesclando diversão e apreciação, com uma pontada de mágoa pelas palavras-punhais ditas [como sempre o coadjuvante chora, há triunfo no peito do artista por ter sido o causador])_

* * *

**Ato III – Opções**

"Eu vou contar para todo mundo o que eu vi. E tenho certeza de que o Rodolphus não vai ficar nem um pouco satisfeito."

"E o que você viu, pirralho?"

"Você. E a prima Bellatrix. Eu _vi_ vocês dois na biblioteca ontem. _Vi_ quando ela colocou a mão dentro das suas calças. Não sou mais criança, sabe, posso entender as coisas."

"O que você está querendo, hein?"

"Algo que me faça ficar quieto."

"Como um beijo, por exemplo?"

_(o coadjuvante transfigura-se por um momento no ator principal, as luzes da surpresa nadando nos olhos campina-verde e os refletores incidem somente em sua boca entreaberta, que espera a próxima ação, a ser improvisada pelos próprios atores)_

* * *

**Ato IV – 3:07 AM**

"Não posso fazer mais isso, Sirius. Vir aqui, eu quero dizer."

"E por quê?"

"Parece...errado. Não sei bem."

"O mundo inteiro está errado, Regulus. E essa noite foi só uma simples gota d'água em um oceano inteiro."

_(as mãos dos atores entrelaçam-se em um gesto mudo de confiança, facilmente interpretado como "sempre estarei aqui" [ao fundo, sons arrepiantes típicos da madrugada deixam a certeza de que aquilo é certo])_

* * *

**Ato V – Nudez da alma**

"O que você acha que mamãe e papai diriam se soubessem?"

"Soubessem do que?"

"Da gente."

"Bom, eles não ficariam nada felizes, disso eu tenho certeza. Mas essa é a melhor parte, Regulus."

"..."

"..."

"Eu não queria que eles se decepcionassem comigo."

"Então esqueça disso tudo, vá embora." Pausa. "Eu realmente não me importo."

"Mas _eu_ me importo. Não vou esquecer. Nunca."

"Por quê? Porque eu fui o único?"

"Não, porque eu te amo."

_(o ator principal esquece sua fala, o improviso é necessário e a salvação da cena fica nas mãos do coadjuvante [o peso da certeza cobre seus corpos enquanto lábios ressecados são umedecidos pela língua alheia])_

* * *

**Ato VI – Lágrimas de gelo**

"Por quê? Só me responde por que, porra!"

"Eu já te disse que é preciso!" Pausa. "Vem comigo."

"Eu _nunca_ iria seguir aquele maníaco."

"O Lord das Trevas sabe o que faz, Sirius. Ele está fazendo um bem para o mundo bruxo. O Lord te dará grandes recompensas." Pausa. "Por favor, vem comigo."

"Esquece isso, Regulus. Por _mim_."

"..."

"Esse silêncio significa que você desistiu? Vamos continuar juntos, pirralho?"

"Esse silêncio significa que eu não quero mais te ver. Nunca mais."

"..."

"..."

"Uma vez você disse que me amava. Não ama mais?"

"..."

"..."

"Não."

_(dois sons ocorrem ao mesmo tempo, o estrondo de uma porta sendo fechada, deixando para trás o que sempre prezou, e o barulho de gelo na madeira, o cheiro de abandono misturado com mágoa pode ser sentido por toda a platéia)_

* * *

**Ato Final – Mão da Morte**

"Monstro, eu _ordeno_, eu te _imploro...Nunca_ perdoe o Sirius. Você me entendeu bem? Ele traiu a todos nós e...me fez coisas horríveis. Magoou a mim, seu senhor, está bem? Meu irmão não merece respeito algum."

"Sim, meu senhor."

_(os guinchos que a morte traz com ela ressoam por todo o palco final, desespero, choro, dor, mágoa, sofrimento, juramentos, amor [e a vida vai se afastando, descendo pela garganta para nunca mais voltar] e nem há platéia suficiente para emoção)_

* * *

**E cai o pano.**

* * *

**N/A: **Mesmo estando um dia atrasado**: **Morg, minha San Morg, PARABÉNS! Eu nem sei quantos anos você está fazendo, mas...tudo de bom para você! Viu, eu não disse que escreveria uma fic no teu aniversário? 8D #rezo para que seja a data certa que estava marcada na minha agenda# Eu nunca tinha escrito uma SiriusxRegulus antes e, para falar a verdade, li poucas também. Por isso, existem grandes chances dessa fic ter ficado uma merda. Tenta gostar, só para me deixar um pouquinho feliz, okay, amora? .

**Reviews?**


End file.
